FLW Wrestling: Lovely to not Lovely - Episode 13
August 6, 2014: From last week to now, nothing really important happened. I was finally not booked for a match, but was saddened to learn Concrete suffered a heart attack during our match two weeks ago, and offered my condolences to his wife, Bulldozer, and himself. I’m glad to say he’s doing fine now, but it kind of hurts being champion knowing I won Daaron and I the Tag Team Championships because of a heart attack. They have both supported me saying I deserved this opportunity, and as much as I didn’t think so, I accepted their support and promised to make sure another tag match happens between us whenever that time comes. However, that time wasn’t this week or anywhere in my flashback, now it’s time to talk about my second interview with Bolt. Bolt) “Ladies and gentlemen, joining me now is one half of FLW’s Inaugural Tag Team Champions and his valet, they are one half of the Stars of FLW. Please welcome, ‘The Star’ Aaaaaaron Highlight and Crystal.” We entered the camera’s view to cheers. Crystal) “Thank you.” “Bolt, you’re introduction was okay, but it was not good enough for a star. You really need to work on your enthusiasm, and I’ve told you this before.” Bolt) “I know, but I’m getting better, right?” he said with optimism. “Crystal, what do you think?” Crystal) “Well Aaron, I think he did a nice job.” “Alright, but I think he needs to improve still.” Crystal) “There’s always room for improvement.” “By the way, have you noticed Bolt’s starting to interview us every week lately? First two weeks ago, then last week, and now today...” Crystal) “Yeah…” “Bolt, what’s up with that?” Bolt) “The paparazzi needs to know what’s going on, I’m just doing my job.” “Alright, so what do you want to ask me tonight?” Bolt) “Well Aaron, many have been questioning whether he quit. Can you gi,” I interrupted Bolt. “Well Bolt, that’s a stupid rumor. I said it last week and I’ll say it again, Concrete, Bulldozer, he, and I all fought for this,” I take my Tag Team Championship off my waist and hold it up, “it was a brutal match where I was the only one who showed up last week. Now we all know Bulldozer suffered a leg injury, Concrete unfortunately suffered a heart attack, but he...he,” I said stuttered as I checked out Crystal’s blue dress “he...You know, Crystal, you really look nice in that dress.” Crystal) “Thank you,” she replied before smiling and then blushing. “You’re welcome,” I replied back to her. Bolt) “Uh...So he didn’t quit?” he awkwardly asked. “No, Daaron didn’t quit,” I said for those who couldn’t figure out “he” by now. Just by saying Daaron’s name, I heard loud boos. Bolt) “Alright, last week we saw Birds’ Eye View beat the Aggressors in a rubber match for #1 Contendership against Daaron and you. What do you think about having to face Birds’ Eye View?” “Congratulations to them for becoming #1 contenders...The Aggressors...are...hard…” I said while I was being distracted by another man I personally hate, “What do you want, Justin?” I asked him as I got in-front of Crystal. Justin A. Quickie) Walking into the camera’s view twirling a women’s bra on his finger, he replied with “Nothing with you,” he looked at Crystal. “I’m sorry, but don’t you even dare,” I told him knowing what he was going to try as Bolt held a microphone between us. Justin A. Quickie) “Listen, she doesn’t want to kiss you, so,” I interrupted him. “That’s between her and I, not you!” Justin A. Quickie) “Come on, just let me talk to the young lady. I know she wants to go to bed with this love machine.” “She wants to go to bed with? Yeah right, I’ll believe that completely!” I sarcastically said, “Just leave…” Justin A. Quickie) “Not until I get to speak to your lovely lady with beautiful brown hair and in a nice, silky, dr,” he was interrupted with a punch to his face. Bolt backed away while Justin fell onto the hard floor. “Bolt, thank you for having Crystal and I here, but it appears that we have to go now. Oh, and Justin, I’ll see you next week!” I yelled before kicking his head as he was getting up. Afterwards, I held Crystal’s hand tightly and we walked away. ''What do you think of FLW Wrestling: Lovely to not Lovely - Episode 13? Awesome Awful Funny Interesting Boring Surprising Disgusting Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - Just leaving a vote. '' ''Have any questions, comment below. If you don't have any questions, can you please answer at least one question below. '' Questions: #What do you think of Justin A. Quickie so far? #Was Aaron's strike cheap? #Should Concrete look for revenge against Aaron? FLW Wrestling: A Lesson in a Beating - Episode 14 Category:FLW Wrestling Category:Bolt (FLW) Category:"The Star" Aaron Highlight Category:Crystal Actionaez Category:Justin A. Quickie Category:Story Week III